


Rites of Passage

by commaAbuser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Alternia, Double Penetration, GamTav - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Meowrails, Online Dating, Pale-Black Vacillation, Rites of Passage, Sex Toys, Triple Penetration, arasol - Freeform, mutant tavros, winged tavros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commaAbuser/pseuds/commaAbuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 9 sweeps old all trolls have completed adult pupation (full pupation, not molt - this heals Tavros' legs and provides him with a mutation - WINGS!). </p><p>At 10 sweeps old there is a birthday tradition to send friends sex toys.</p><p>In this story 11 sweeps old is the age where pailing is expected. </p><p>NON-SGRUB universe, lots of pesterlog type interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tavros: Get trolled

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about formatting this properly with text colors but then I realized that it was going to be HELL, so... I've stuck to just the quirks okay? Okay. :3

==> Tavros: Get trolled

apocalypseArisen (AA) began trolling adiosToreador (AT)

AA: s0, i n0ticed its alm0st y0ur 10th sweep day  
AT: uH, yUP, tHAT SURE IS A THING THAT IS HAPPENING SOON,  
AA: and im 0bligated t0 ask y0u what kind of present y0ud prefer to receive  
AA: w0uldnt want to send a green n00ktunnel if you want a barbed fuschia seadweller dild0 0_~  
AT: ,,,aRADIA, wHILE IT'S VERY SWEET OF YOU TO OFFER, cAN YOU MAYBE, jUST NOT GET ME ANYTHING?  
AA: tav, I have t0, its traditi0n, it prepares y0u for 11th sweep pailing, if I didn't get you s0mething, it w0uld be like we werent even friends  
AT: nO, i DON'T THINK THAT'S WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE AT ALL, aCTUALLY,  
AA: d0 y0u seri0usly want to end up 11 sweeps with n0 experience at all?  
AT: nO, tHAT’S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, pLUS I DO HAVE EXPERIENCE, wITH VRISKA,,  
AA: tavr0s y0u are t00 smart t0 act like this. kissing d0esnt c0mpare t0 real actual sex with a n00k 0r bulge. I'm being seri0us here, I think y0u need to start being 0pen and interested in this kind 0f thing. its healthy. its n0rmal. ill be getting y0u a t0y f0r y0ur 10th. use it t0 expl0re that side 0f y0urself 0r ign0re it. im n0t g0ing t0 argue in perpetuity ab0ut this with y0u  
AT: ,,,fINE,,, }:|

apocalypseArisen (AA) ceased trolling adiosToreador (AT)

So he'd get one dildo or something. He supposed it wasn't the end of the world. It meant he had at least one friend. One friend. Tavros had fallen out of contact with many of his gaming buddies. The whole mess he had with Vriska basically had fucked him up for all other social interaction for a few sweeps. Honestly he was just grateful to be rid of Vriska at this point. Each sweep that had passed without her meddling in his life was a good sweep. He tried not to think of the others that he'd lost contact with, instead he worked on training hard to become a cavalreaper. Ever since his adult pupation, he had regained use of his legs and had a functional set of wings. Sure, it was a mutation, but he loved them, he saw them as his payment for all the absolute bullshit he put up with before. Never again would he allow a person to use him and hurt him as Vriska had. So, that had made him distant, wary. He was no less aware, however, that he had to have a kismesis or a matesprit in a little over a year. With the 10th sweep came sex toys from friends, and with the 11th came terrifying drones with pails.

Tavros was a sexual being but tried not to focus on sex. Some parts of this were out of habit from when he was paralyzed from the waist down, a fact which still held a lot of sad and frustrated feelings that he tried very hard to ignore. There was still time to find a matesprit or kismesis. Recently he'd caved and joined dating sites that Aradia had recommended. Reluctantly he had browsed the sites but he hadn't found anyone who seemed truly interesting. Many individuals were attractive, but no one seemed cool. He had trouble explaining this to Aradia.

Aradia already had Sollux. Sollux hated him. He talked to Nepeta pretty frequently. She was moirails with Equius, a snobby blueblood that he'd never even talked to outside of a few games when he was 6 sweeps old. Nepeta was still flushed for Karkat, and it was unrequited. Karkat. Now that was a name he hadn't thought of in a long time. He barely knew that kid. He knew him more from Nepeta’s lusting though they'd played a few games together before. He got the impression Karkat hated him. Platonically, just like Sollux. Karkat had been Gamzee’s moirail. Gamzee. That's a name his thoughts hadn't rested on in awhile, even longer than the others. He fondly recalls their rap battles. They used to be close. He couldn't remember why they drifted apart. Vriska likely. He sighed, and went outside to tend to the stables. 

While he was out in the barn, putting feed into sloughs, his pesterchum smartwatch lit up and he checked it.

arsenicCatnip (AC) began trolling adiosToreador (AT)

AC: :33 Hey Tavros! I was just wonfurring what you wanted fur your 10th?

What was this? Psychological warfare? Had Aradia and Nepeta planned this bombardment?

AT: ,,,pLEASE DON'T GET ME ANYTHING,  
AC: :33 What? Why? Aren't we furriends?  
AT: oF COURSE WE ARE FRIENDS, i JUST, dON’T WANT ALL THAT SILLY STUFF,  
AC: :33 As your furriend, I have to tail you that I'm not sure that's a good decision. The 10th is a really big meowstone. How could you not pawsibly want anything? Nothing at all? Not even the tiniest nookworm?  
AT: oKAY,,, i ALREADY HAD THIS TALK WITH ARADIA ONCE TODAY, aND, i DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK I'D HAVE TO HAVE IT AGAIN,  
AT: iF YOU must GET ME SOMETHING OUT OF FRIENDSHIP THEN DO IT, jUST DON'T GET OFFENDED IF I DON'T USE IT,  
AC: :33 Tavros is there something wrong? You seem a bit too upset about this. I don't understand  
AT: ,,,uGH,,,  
AT: i GUESS, i JOINED A BUNCH OF DATING SITES BECAUSE ARADIA BUGGED ME ABOUT IT,  
AC: :33 Well, that's good, right? Our 11th is fast approaching. Aradia might have Sollux but you and I need to start worrying  
AT: ,nO, iTS BAD, i SEE ATTRACTIVE TROLLS BUT THEY'RE ALL SO, bORING, i FEEL LIKE SUCH AN ASSHOLE SAYING THAT,,,  
AC: :33 Oh. Which sites did you join?  
AT: ,,,uM, OKdrone, Plentyofpails, AND Palepails,,,  
AC: :33 Those are all purrty normal. But have you considered looking on sites like Beastmeet, Kismesiskind or Fetishpail?  
AT: nEPETA,,,,  
AT: wHAT IN ALTERNIA ARE YOU RECOMMENDING TO ME???  
AC: :33 Well purrsons there are less boring, that's for sure. Maybe you should think about looking there. Fetishpail is so underground that there's no blood type restrictions on your account. You can see anyone, even seadwellers ;33  
AT: uH, dO YOU AND ARADIA THINK I LIKE FISH PEOPLE? tHIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY THAT SEADWELLERS WERE MENTIONED LIKE IT WAS AN INTEREST OF MINE,,  
AC: :33 I dunno, is it? ;33  
AT: ,,, nO, i MEAN, i DON'T KNOW, aCTUALLY,,,  
AT: oKAY MAYBE I'LL LOOK AT THESE SITES, iT CAN'T HURT TO LOOK,  
AC: :33 Exactly!  
AT: aLRIGHT, tHANKS FOR THE INFO NEPETA, aND SORRY IF I SEEMED OVERLY, hOSTILE EARLIER, TTYL,  
AC: :33 TTFN

arsenicCatnip (AC) ceased trolling adiosToreador (AT)

“Seriously, seadwellers? These girls are way off base,” Tavros giggled to himself out loud, forking fresh hay into a stall.


	2. Tavros: Check out the sites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros makes a profile on one of these 'dubious' dating sites recommended by Nepeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heights and Weights are in US measurement (in other words, the silly measurements). 
> 
> For quick reference in case a reader doesn't understand the US system, this particular Tavros is 180cm and 81kg.

==> Tavros: Check out the sites

**Beastmeet.**

_All Furries. No thanks, a little of that goes a long way. A little is okay of course._ }:#

**Kismesiskind.**

_It's all blackrom. And diversity is the spice of life, so no._

**Fetishpail.**

_Okay it's diverse. Let's make a profile._

Fetishpail: Create Profile 

Username: wingedIncubus

Blood Color: Bronze

Gender: M

Age: 9

Height: 5’11”

Weight: 170

Hair: Short, Alternative Style

Body Type: Toned

Warnings: Mutant:Variant:Wings  
Piercings:Facial:Nose:Septum  
Tattoos:Arm:Shoulder:Partial

Quadrants sought: All

Genders sought: All

Blood restrictions: None

Preferred Height of Partner: 5’5”-8’0”

Preferred Body Type: Slender, Toned, Normal, Voluptuous, Athletic

Hair preferred: Medium, Long, Very Long, Alternative Style

Looking for: Short term relationship, Long term relationship, Permanent Quadrantship, Just friends, Pail Morails

Interests: Music (All), Games (Other), Games (Video), Animals, Zoology, Movies (Fantasy and Sci Fi), Working Out

What are you looking for in a partner? _(Must be less than 150 characters)_  
“To be beautiful is easy, I'd rather someone be interesting.”

Turn Offs: Extreme Kismesisitude, Being Harmed, Verbal Cruelty, Mind Control, Scat, Amputation, Branding, Spitting

Turn Ons: Hair, Intelligence, Fantasy Roleplaying, Dressing Up, Creativity, Hair Brushing, Erotic Shooshpapping, Pale to Red Vacillation, Pale to Black Vacillation, Massages (Giving and Receiving), Biting, Scratching, Animal Roleplaying (Light), Legs and Feet, Power Exchange, Sensation Play, Piercings, Tattoos, Glasses, Fairies

Curious About: N/A

Experience Level: Beginner

Preferred Role: Switch

Upload a photo? 

**Warning:** Due to Alternian law, uploading identifying facial photos is discouraged. This is an open blood color platform with explicit intent to pail or seek quadrantmates. Is this website illegal? Click **(here)** for more info - In short, no. After exchanging a few messages with someone, you can send each other personal contact information such as grubmail, trollian, or pesterchum IDs. Consider using these off site methods to give potential dates or friends your facial photos or name. This is for your protection.


	3. Tavros: Let a day pass, then check your messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros meets Destroyer_the_Phenomenon on Fetishpail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again measurements are in the US style.
> 
> Destroyer_the_Phenomenon would be 203cm and 99kg.

==> Tavros: Let a day pass, then check your messages

_Tavros sees a few interesting people on the site, though most only talk about his wings. One is a purple blood with a hot body who doesn't show his face, only his huge bulge and sexy tattoos. This makes Tavros a little nervous._

Fetishpail: Check Messages

Message from: FutureNemesis M|9|Fuschia LF M/F/+ BLACK ♠️

Your wwings look FAKE

_View Profile?_  
\--

Message from: RainbowBitch F|9|Jade LF F BLACK ♠️ PALE ♦️

Your Wings Are Beautiful, I Just Had To Tell You

_View Profile?_  
\--

Message from: Destroyer_the_Phenomenon M|10|Purple LF M/F/+ BLACK ♠️ RED ♥️

Pale to Black Vacillation is a rare interest. It's one of mine too. I've got a real hateful moirail but he never goes true black for me no matter what mischief I get my bad self up to. It seems like we have a few things in common? Check out my profile. We could talk more if you want. You can call me Dest, everyone here does. 

Fetishpail: Profile View

Username: Destroyer_the_Phenomenon 

Blood Color: Purple

Gender: M

Age: 10

Height: 6’8”

Weight: 220

Hair: Long

Body Type: Toned, Athletic

Warnings: Piercings:Facial:Lip:Snakebites  
Piercings:Facial:Tongue  
Piercings:Nose:Septum  
Tattoos:Chest:Partial  
Tattoos:Back:Partial  
Tattoos:Arm:Sleeves

Quadrants sought: Red, Black

Genders sought: All

Blood restrictions: None

Preferred Height of Partner: 5’8”-7’8”

Preferred Body Type: Toned, Normal, Voluptuous, Athletic, Muscular, Chubby, Overweight

Hair preferred: Medium, Long, Short, Alternative Style

Looking for: Short term relationship, Long term relationship, Permanent Quadrantship, Just friends, Pail Morails, Casual Experimentation

Interests: Music (All), Games (Video), Movies (Fantasy, Sci Fi, Horror), Working Out, Performance (Art, Theater, Dance, Singing), Cooking

What are you looking for in a partner?  
“Someone adventurous, willing to try almost anything once.”

Turn Offs: Extreme Kismesisitude, Being Harmed, Scat, Amputation, Branding, Humiliation, Bratty Submissives, Sensory Deprivation (Receiving)

Turn Ons: Fantasy Roleplaying, Dressing Up, Erotic Shooshpapping, Pale to Black Vacillation, PRB, Massages (Giving and Receiving), Biting, Scratching, Legs, Feet, Ass, Power Exchange, Sensation Play, Interrogation Roleplaying, Oral Fixation, Kissing, Body Worship, Large Toys, Extreme Fluids, Fluid Consumption, Spanking, Medical Roleplaying, Blood Color Disparity 

Curious About: DP, 3P, Wastechute Play, Threesomes, Orgies

Experience Level: Intermediate 

Preferred Role: Switch

Gold Member. 

_System Warning: This user is very popular. Be patient when waiting for their response._


	4. Tavros: Receive an embarrassing message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros exchanges messages with a familiar friend on Fetishpail.

==> Tavros: Receive an embarrassing message

Fetishpail: Check Messages

Message from PurrtendFurriend F|9|Olive LF M/F/+ BLACK ♠️ 

:33 Your back muscles look purrfect! I knew you had wings but holy nip! 

:33 Also, I have to update my shipping wall now. 

:33 Have you found anyone infurresting yet?

 _View Profile?_  
\--

Message to PurrtendFurriend:

oKAY NOW IT’S JUST AWKWARD. i DIDN’T NEED YOU TO FIND MY PROFILE, bUT OKAY. i HAVE ABOUT 20 MESSAGES EITHER INSULTING MY WINGS, oR COMPLIMENTING THEM. oNE MESSAGE IS FROM AN EXTREMELY,,, wELL HUNG PURPLE BLOOD,,, wHO STRAIGHT UP LISTS blood color disparity AS ONE OF HIS TURN ONS,,,

\--

_A chat window pops up. It’s Fetishpail’s private instant messaging system._

Fetishpail: Chat with PurrtendFurriend

PurrtendFurriend: :33 Link him to me!

WingedIncubus: **(hERE)**

PurrtendFurriend: :33 Wow. He's hot. You're lucky getting a message from someone like that. 

WingedIncubus: wAIT, wHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN,

PurrtendFurriend: :33 It's nothing against you. Even though this site says that it's open, highbloods don't usually seek lowbloods. Also have you seen this guy? Look at him. Look at his body. He's 6’8”? How big is that monstrous thing?

WingedIncubus: hE WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT PALE TO BLACK VACILLATION. i ACTUALLY FIND HIS SIZE AND BLOOD COLOR, aMONG OTHER THINGS, tO BE A BIT INTIMIDATING TO BE HONEST,,,

PurrtendFurriend: :33 I don't blame him, I kind of want to talk to you about Pale to Black Vacillation too. But about size. You've never stuck anything up your snobby little nook so you don't even know what you can take! 

WingedIncubus: ,,, oKAY, i’M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT, pARTIALLY BECAUSE, yOU KNOW WHAT, tHAT LOGIC MIGHT’VE BEEN SOUND, bUT, dO I ACTUALLY SEEM SNOBBY?

PurrtendFurriend: :33 At furst you seemed shy, but now you seem purrposefully avoidant and ‘above’ sex stuff, so yes?

WingedIncubus: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,aRGH, i’M NOT THOUGH, i JUST CAN’T SORT MY THOUGHTS OUT, 

PurrtendFurriend: :33 Maybe Destroyer_the_Phenomenon can help you sort your thoughts and your organs out too while he’s at it. More like Nook Destroyer. Nook _Destroyer was probably taken. 

WingedIncubus: ,,,,omg fINE I’LL MESSAGE HIM BACK,


	5. Tavros: Message Destroyer_the_Phenomenon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros' typing quirk dies for the same reason anyone's quirks die on dating sites, to impress someone incredibly attractive. 
> 
> WingedIncubus = Inc = Ink = Tavros = T= TINK
> 
> haha I had to

==> Tavros: Message Destroyer_the_Phenomenon

Message to Destroyer_the_Phenomenon:

Hello Dest. You can call me Ink, I guess? Or maybe Tink? Haha, call me Tink, okay? I didn't think about assigning myself a nickname inside of my username. Oops. About Pale to Black, I guess I never thought about whether or not it was rare. I never noticed, actually. I guess you're probably right though about its rarity. This is my first time on a site like this where really sexual things are listed right on someone's profile. I'm still exploring that part of myself, so I'm not sure what else to say,,, 

Fetishpail: Chat with Destroyer_the_Phenomenon

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Okay, Tink. ;o) 

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: When I first joined this site at 8 sweeps, which is the earliest you can make an account, I was pretty green too. I think I had listed like 3 kinks? Haha. I knew there were more, I just hadn't sorted my pan out. I actually didn't know what Pale to Black was before joining! I found someone with the interest and I looked it up, expecting that I'd find it funny only to find out I was into it. Then my weird attraction to my shouty moirail made a lot of sense. How did you discover you liked P2B? 

WingedIncubus: Is everyone's moirail shouty or snobby? It seems like it. I don't have a moirail. I think I got close a few times to having one but I had a really fucked up Black to Red relationship for awhile and it messed everything else up. I want to tell you that I just knew I was into the idea? Red to Black doesn't do it for me. I started by wanting something black but a lot softer. My ex did some very extreme things to me, all of which I'm not into. I guess you could say I was pushed into the interest really. That sounds kind of bad maybe, but it's the truth,,,

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Naw man I think that's how we learn. I've met a few people from this site and I've had some weird experiences, people asking me to do stuff to them that I realized I wasn't into. I haven't had anyone hurt me, but I'm a big angry looking motherfucker so that might be difficult to be happening in the first place. Even so, there's some stuff I just can't be into either. I don't mind throwing around some words with a kismesis but if it gets too manipulative or starts to edge on things that would make a motherfucker get his platonic hate on, well, I'm not into that shit. Or the mutilating a motherfucker’s body all up, seriously fuck that noise. Still, I had a kismesis but she left my ass. She got kind of addicted and obsessed, started to forget about her interests and studies and just spent the night over at my hive drunk, getting possessive of me and I had trouble pursuing my nonsexual hobbies. It wasn't a healthy black relationship and nothing an auspistice could've fixed either. I stopped indulging her and then that was that.

WingedIncubus: I guess everyone has had stuff like that happen. I don't like to talk about what happened to me. I think it really scarred me though. I'm avoidant? Like, my friends are all up in arms because my 10th is coming up and I asked them to not get me a sex toy. I'm starting to think that I don't actually have a logical reason for that, like, I don't know why I don't want to think about it. You might think this is weird? Or fucked up? But I've never touched my nook. Lol I feel so messed up typing that even, but I'm on this site to learn to open up and explore myself, so there it is,,, 

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Never touched the nook eh. I'm not much of a nook toucher myself. I still got a toy from Shouty McAngrypants on my 10th though. God he was pissed off about even having to send it. After I got it, I sent him a few choice ‘artistic’ photos to piss him off more. I flirt with P2B too much. Lol :o)

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: And, I don't think there's anything bad with being inexperienced? Yeah I touched my nook a long ass time ago but it wasn't really as great as bulge action for me. Sometimes the mood strikes though. ;o) After the first time you touch your nook, I swear, before you touch that fucker, you think you don't want it? But after you do it once, every now and again your body will really crave it and you'll know exactly what you want. A mother fucking phenomenon. 

WingedIncubus: Omg. Are you literally Destroyer_the_Phenomenon instead of straight up Nook_Destroyer? 

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Essentially yes? I just like the word phenomenon though. In that sentence I meant it's amazing how your body craves a thing like that after it experiences it once. I like interesting shit and figuring that shit out. I used to be a real dense motherfucker that hated getting my learn on. I came to think of myself as a destroyer because I destroyed my old identity. But also, you know, I'm aware my bulge is large, especially after joining this site, everyone has bulge photos. 

_Tavros begins to wonder, does everyone actually have bulge photos? Tavros’ hand nervously hovers over the link to PurrtendFurriend’s profile before he swallows and clicks on it. Sure enough. Nepeta’s spiked olive bulge. He never needed to see that. This has thrown his mind into a quandary. He clicks on the profiles that messaged him, every single one of them has a bulge photo. FutureNemesis the Seadweller has the most explicit photos that Tavros has ever seen, including a close up photo of his puckered waste chute. Tavros flushes and navigates away, back to the conversation with Dest._

WingedIncubus: I just realized everyone has bulge photos except for me. I feel kind of like a douchenozzle?

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Oh no, that’s not what I meant by that. There are people without them. I didn’t mean to make you feel weird and pressured or nothing like that brother. Please forgive me.

WingedIncubus: No worries, I wasn’t upset at you or anything. I’ll post one, I’m just kind of embarrassed about it, haha. I didn’t think anyone would want to see that for some reason. I guess I must be out of my mind, and I forgot what kind of site this is. I feel a bit better about it because no one can see my face, you know?

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Oh no shit. I get you. Yeah, I don’t think I could post the photos I do here if people could see my face. That might lead to some real motherfucking consequences, you know? 

WingedIncubus: I’m less worried about consequences and more worried about just being ugly? 

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Somehow I doubt that you are actually ugly. A motherfucker with fairy wings? Yeah no. There’s no chance you’re ugly. I call total hoofbeastshit on that one. Now my ass on the other hand, I guess I put all my points into being a huge ass motherfucker and that took away from the facial attractiveness points. Haha. Honk.

WingedIncubus: ,,,Can I ask you a question? Do all purple bloods honk? I’m not trying to be classist or anything, it’s just, I’m curious. 

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: You know, maybe? I think a lot of us get it from the Messiahs but I don’t follow that shit anymore. Some of that stuck in my head though, you know. I’ve spent more sweeps with it so far than without it. Distancing myself is a bitch. I don’t talk to any other purple bloods, they don’t take too fondly when one of their brothers abandoned those beliefs. It would get a brother culled real easy maybe. 

WingedIncubus: Shit I didn’t mean to bring up such a sensitive topic. Maybe we should go back to talking about “P2B.” lol

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Hell yeah bro, I could talk about that shit all day long. Ultimately, what I’d really like is to find a Kismesis that will play Pale with me, you know? Fulfill that weird ass itch I seem to have. I’d take a Red partner that would do some crazy ass quadrant vacillation with me though, you know? Lol The eleventh sweep approacheth fast. I say that but really I just turned 10. We’re close to the same age. I’d say I want a Red partner first, but, I have what you might call, the shadows and echoes of the red area haunted by a motherfucker who left my life a long ass time ago. 

WingedIncubus: I feel you. I have a buddy that introduced me to this site that can only look for Black because her Red is all filled up with a dude that doesn’t return her feelings at all. That shit is sad as fuck. I hope she finds what she needs on here because she’s super sweet and if she got culled I’d flip out. ARGH. Here I’ve started on that serious shit again. I’m afraid to go straight to Black, I have to admit. I feel like I’d do it wrong.

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: It’s okay if we talk about serious shit, you know. I think that’s important. Afraid to go straight to Black. So am I after that business I told you about before.

WingedIncubus: I seem to invite platonic hate from other trolls pretty easily. I’m not sure why. I have a real talent for it. 

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Haha that makes me kind of curious. This whole time really, I’ve wanted to ask you if you’ll RP P2B with me, but I feel like an asshole for asking so quickly.

WingedIncubus: ! No I’ll do it? Let’s do it. Why not, right? 

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: Really? That’s sicknasty as fuck, I’ve got to up and calm my horns down a bit. Okay though, I’m not the best RPer even though I like that shit. So please forgive a brother.

WingedIncubus: You’re forgiven in advance. So which one of us should RP freaking the fuck out? 

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: I could get my rage on real easily, but if you’re more into that, I have some sweet ass papping skills I can put to use.

WingedIncubus: No it’s okay, go for it, flip the fuck out,,,


	6. Nepeta: Troll Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nepeta tells Aradia about Destroyer_the_Phenomenon and starts a chain of events that can only be classified as a REALLY BAD DECISION
> 
> okay at least two of those events are liikely not bad decii2iion2 and ii thiink you know whiich two they are...  
> hiint: two

==> Nepeta: Troll Aradia

arsenicCatnip (AC) began trolling apocalypseArisen (AA)

AC: :33 Hey, it’s been awhile since we’ve talked, but guess what?  
AA: hey nepeta, h0w are y0u? and what?  
AC: :33 I’m doing purrfect, thank you, hope you are well too. :33  
AC: :33 Anyway, I got Tavros to sign up for Fetishpail. I thought I should tell you. ;33  
AA: i need a minute  
AA: i have t0 l00k this site up  
AC: :33 And guess what?  
AA: 0h my g0d nepeta, tavr0s actually j0ined this site?  
AC: :33 He totally joined. AND he is actually messaging someone!  
AA: w0ah. are y0u seri0us? he sh0wed interest? I had him pegged wr0ng this entire time?  
AC: :33 Maybe a little, he’s not too weird. But you should see this purrson he’s talking to  
AC: :33 I’ll show you if you want  
AA: i feel s0 wr0ng f0r being curi0us, but g0 ahead, sh0w me. ive spent s0 l0ng trying to figure 0ut his exact type and setting him up with all these pe0ple 0nly t0 have it gl0ri0usly backfire… UGH.  
AC: :33 Okay, but it’s explicit, do you still want to see?  
AA: 0h man, what was i expecting? fetishpail isn’t exactly 0Kdr0ne. yeah, send away.

arsenicCatnip (AC) is sending apocalypseArisen (AA) files:

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon-1.gru Destroyer_the_Phenomenon-2.gru Destroyer_the_Phenomenon-3.gru Destroyer_the_Phenomenon-profile.dron

Do you accept? Y/N

Y

AA: … 0_0  
AA: 0H MY G0D  
AC: :33 ;33  
AA: 0H MY G0D  
AA: H0W???? WHat? WHY? im s0 c0nfused!  
AC: :33 About what?  
AA: nepeta… d0 y0u remember gamzee makara? terminallyCapricious he used t0 be?  
AC: :33 Of course, he was Equius’ Black crush. Broke Equius’ heart! Started some black with Terezi, which hurt my Karkat AND my Equius. He broke it off with Terezi though and is still Karkat’s moirail, but doesn’t talk to Equius anymore. How could I furget?  
AA: tavr0s and gamzee used t0 be REALLY cl0se until hurricane vriska.  
AC: :33 Did they? Like, Tavros had a crush on him? Tavros was down with the clown?  
AA: well n0, i didnt think s0. i th0ught that they were just really cl0se. maybe m0irail cl0se, but it was never c0nfirmed. y0u kn0w what happened with vriska, tavs entire life disappeared 0utside 0f her, s0 I never figured it 0ut. then gamzee disappeared.  
AC: :33 On my end, I happen to know that Gamzee was flushed for Tavros.  
AA: are y0u seri0us? 0_0  
AC: :33 Yeah, Equius thought it was disgusting, he’d go on and on about it, the blood disparity… oh wait… OH MY GOD ARADIA !33  
AA: YES NEPETA YES IS Y0UR MIND C0MING T0 THAT SAME C0NCLUSI0N?  
AC: :33 IT IS, IT IS GOING THERE, IT IS GOING EFURRYWHERE  
AA: BUT H0W THE EVERDEAD FUCK IS THAT MAN GAMZEE, DID Y0U SEE HIS B0DY  
AC: :33 I don’t know… adult pupation does some ‘miraculous’ stuff  
AA: d0 y0u think tavr0s suspects?  
AC: :33 Probably not  
AA: hed get scared 0ff if he suspected that, i just kn0w it. nepeta… maybe you can message this guy and like, meddle? i d0n’t kn0w. it’s messed up but I really want tavr0s t0 figure this side 0f himself 0ut, hes really repressed. im afraid he’ll n0t find any0ne and get culled. d0 y0u kn0w what I mean? I’m really w0rried.  
AC: :33 I’m worried too, he reacted really bad to me asking about his 10th wriggling day present.  
AA: me t00! he was an assh0le ab0ut it even.  
AC: :33 Okay so let’s get this straight, this guy might be Gamzee. Gamzee was flushed for Tavros, feelings that Tavros probably didn’t return - given his ensuing relationship with Vriska, AND considering Gamzee’s sudden relationship with Terezi and then his total silence. I think out of any of us, Gamzee only talks to Karkat. And Karkat talks to nobody in our original group except me.  
AC: :33 And Karkat barely even talks to me anymore...  
AA: as far as I kn0w that must be true. (s0rry)  
AC: :33 It’s okay, it’s not your fault, he’s just not interested.  
AC: :33 You said that Tavros might’ve had moirail feelings for Gamzee instead of red ones?  
AA: yeah pr0bably. hes never ever asked me t0 be his m0irail. ive always w0ndered why.  
AC: :33 Uh, I think I purrobably know why.  
AA: 0h g0d. d0 I want t0 kn0w?  
AC: :33 On his profile, in fact, on both Tavros’ profile and this Destroyer’s profile, they list P2B as a kink they are into  
AA: P2B?  
AC: :33 Pale to Black Vacillation  
AA: … 0_0  
AA: s0000, thank g0d I was never asked t0 m0irail, s0 wait… 0kay. 0kay. nepeta. this is making my head spin.  
AC: :33 I know what you mean.  
AA: 0kay. i d0nt think we can actually meddle with0ut fucking things up. tavr0s is s0 sensitive. i think we need t0 d0 s0me inf0rmati0n rec0n bef0re we g0 0verb0ard. first we have t0 c0nfirm that this is gamzee. maybe it’s n0t. it c0uld just be s0me 0ther highbl00d. I mean, L00K AT HIM. right? right.  
AC: :33 I have to agree. Equius is close to being a highblood and he didn’t change THAT much during pupation.  
AA: but, tavr0s did. the wings? w0rking legs? that b0d?  
AC: :33 Aradia have you seen his back? It’s so sexy.  
AA: N0 NEPETA N0 0Д0  
AC: :33 Sorry, that was a little uncalled fur I know, but it’s true  
AA: it’s 0kay, y0u’re “furgiven”  
AC: :33 :33  
AA: 0kay, what im g0ing t0 d0 is c0ntact s0llux and ask him t0 find 0ut if this destroyer is gamzee, and well g0 fr0m there. ill hit y0u up again 0nce i get s0llux t0 c0mplete his task. its been a bit difficult between us lately s0 I might n0t be able t0 d0 it quickly.  
AC: :33 Oh? I’m sorry to hear that.  
AA: n0 d0nt w0rry, im just being a baby ab0ut s0mething.  
AA: just let me take care 0f everything with s0l and i’ll get back t0 y0u.  
AC: :33 Okay TTYL :33

apocalypseArisen (AA) ceased trolling arsenicCatnip (AC)

==> Aradia: Troll Sollux

 _For a moment, Aradia ponders the situation. Asking Sol in this way is a little manipulative. Yet, finally having a good reason to do this also fuels her fire. What she's going to offer Sol is something he's been asking about for awhile, and it has made their relationship tense. She never meant to say no to Sol forever, she just needed time to adjust to the idea. It turns out this situation was exactly the type of push she needed to finally go through with it._

apocalypseArisen (AA) began trolling twinArmageddons (TA)

AA: s0l I have a missi0n f0r y0u.  
AA: s0l?  
TA: iim hone2tly not iintere2ted. iim kiind of not okay wiith how thiing2 are goiing riight now. ii thiink you know that two, so iit makes me more upset that youd ask me for a miisiion riight now.  
AA: i kn0w this is a really bad time to bring this up, but i have actually been giving it s0me th0ught. i want t0 make y0u happy s0l, i really d0. im still thinking ab0ut it, but this situation that i need your help with iis potentiially s0mething that c0uld help tavr0s.  
TA: ii don’t giive a 2hiit about that bulgeliicker and you know iit  
AA: i d0n’t really like that I’m d0ing this, but i was c0nsidering it anyway. if y0u d0 this hacking j0b for me, ill at least try it. i can’t guarantee ill like it, but ill try it. is that en0ugh?  
TA: are you beiing 2eriiou2?  
AA: yes, im being seri0us. look s0l, it wasn’t an immediate turn 0ff, id just never th0ught ab0ut it bef0re, and id never tried it 0n myself, there’s s0 much that can g0 wr0ng when you d0 that...  
TA: ii want you two trust me, that ii’d never hurt you  
AA: i kn0w y0u’d never hurt me, i kn0w im being ridicul0us  
TA: you’ll really try iit wiith me iif ii hack thii2 thiing?  
AA: yes, but let me tell y0u what the missi0n is first just in case y0u d0n’t want t0  
TA: no ii dont care  
TA: iill do iit ju2t 2end the iinfo of what you want two my dronemaiil, put iin the subject liine “two 2niite” ju2t two make me happy  
AA: cant i just tell y0u here?  
TA: dronemaiil ii2 far more 2ecure than pesterchum or trolliian, ii dont need other hackers gettiing iinto my chat accounts and seeiing whiich jobs ii diid  
AA: i th0ught y0u were the best 0u0  
TA: maybe but iim ju2t beiing cautiious  
AA: y0u are the best s0l <3  
TA: ii love you two now 2end that mii2iion 2o ii can get two iit

From: 0bliterate0blivi0n@dronemail.awo  
To: doubledi2a2ter2@dronemail.awo  
Subject: two 2niite

is this guy _Destroyer_the_Phenomenon-profile.dron_ fr0m **(fetishpail)** the tr0ll 0therwise kn0wn as gamzee makara? 

 

AA: 0kay sent  
AA: s0l?  
TA: giive me a miinute, ju2t a miinute, the 2ecuriity on thii2 2iite ii2 pretty niice  
AA: y0u’re already at it? 0_0  
TA: AA ii thiink you miight undere2tiimate my iintere2t iin double penetratiion  
AA: 0///0  
TA: oh fuck, giive me another miinute, gotta boot up my thiird and fourth apiiculture network, thii2 ii2 hard, 2ecuriity ii2 a2 tiight on thii2 2iite a2 that outdated mental chastiity belt you keep on your a22  
AA: i see what y0u did there, als0, take y0ur time s0l, it’s n0 rush  
TA: fuck ye2 iit ii2 you dont under2tand, toniight your juiicy a22 wiill fiinally be miine, iive waiited so long  
AA: s0l 0///0  
AA: y0u’re g0ing t0 take it sl0w right?  
TA: ye2 ii promii2e ii wiill be 2low becau2e ii wiill be 2avoriing every 2econd  
AA: 0///0 when y0u say things like that it makes me feel a l0t better ab0ut it  
TA: ii wiill romance your a22 wiithiin an iinch of iit2 exii2tence and then ii wiill fuckiing kiill iit  
AA: 0kay that s0unds interesting but less g00d  
TA: ii triied  
AA: 0u0 <3  
TA: okay 2o, you wanted two know iif thii2 guy ii2 gamzee riight  
AA: yes 0_0  
TA: a2 2hockiing a2 iit ii2, he ii2  
AA: s0l say the full sentence s0 it sinks in  
TA: AA, thii2 guy “Destroyer_the_Phenomenon” ii2 iin fact the troll we u2ed two know as “Gamzee Makara” / “terminallyCapricious”  
TA: you want two know anythiing el2e whiile iim here waii2t deep iin hii2 2hiit  
AA: sure, anything y0u think is weird, interesting, bad, 0r relevant t0 tavr0s?  
TA: uhh relevant two tavro2, l0t2, f0r example they are talkiing on thii2 2iite riight now  
AA: i already knew that actually, anything else 0f n0te?  
TA: he2 iin a band that ii2 pretty biig on grubtube, ii actually lii2ten two them, they all wear ma2k2 and 2hiit  
TA: man iit2 2ort of pii22iing me off that thii2 cool ass dude wiith thii2 huge ass bulge that2 head of thii2 hardcore horror metal band, ii2 actually gamzee fuckiing bullshiit bulgechafiing clownfuck makara  
TA: and hii2 lii2t of 2exual iintere2t2 pii22es me off two  
AA: are y0u seeing spades s0l? 0u0  
TA: maybe ii am  
TA: he2 iinto lowblood2 biig tiime, hii2 porn hii2tory ii2 fiilled wiith hemoca2te play, well iif you read hii2 fetii2h lii2t on thii2 2iite  
TA: he2 very hone2t  
AA: that’s g00d t0 kn0w  
TA: look2 liike all thii2 dude doe2 ii2 fap and 2iing iin thii2 band when he2 not fappiing  
TA: pretty fuckiing normal iif you a2k me be2iide2 thii2 P2B iinterest whiich ii2nt that weiird really, ju2t rare  
TA: he even look2 at 2hiit ii liike for fuck2 2ake  
TA: why  
TA: he doe2nt even have 2 diick2  
AA: l0l s0l 0kay that’s en0ugh, thank y0u  
AA: n0w I just have t0 c0ntact nepeta and then ill head 0ver t0 y0ur hive and we’ll try the “DP” 0kay  
TA: hell fuckiing ye2 tiime two pull out the honey laced lube  
AA: 0///0 <3  
TA: <3

apocalypseArisen (AA) ceased trolling twinArmageddons (TA)


	7. Aradia: Troll Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia gives Nepeta the news and then Nepeta gives her meowrail a 'present.'

==> Aradia: Troll Nepeta 

apocalypseArisen (AA) began trolling arsenicCatnip (AC)

AA: nep! its me, im back.  
AC: :33 Woah that was fast!  
AA: well, i s0rt 0f pr0mised s0l id d0 s0mething, his deepest darkest fantasy  
AA: i was t00 nerv0us t0 d0 it f0r a l0ng time  
AA: he th0ught i was rejecting him f0r it  
AC: :33 Well, that’s great that you resolved your issue :33 I’m happy fur you two, also excited, beclaws deepest darkest fantasy sounds fun!  
AA: im pretty apprehensive but i admit im actually excited thinking ab0ut it 0///0  
AA: n0w 0nt0 the news, sit d0wn   
AC: :33 Okay  
AA: Destroyer_the_Phenomenon IS actually gamzee makara  
AC: :33 Holy fuck  
AA: indeed  
AC: :33 Whatefur do we do?  
AA: as 0f yet, i d0nt kn0w, d0 y0u think we sh0uld just maybe let it play 0ut? th0se two used t0 be pretty cl0se after all, maybe theyll work things 0ut 0n their 0wn?  
AC: :33 Are you talking about fate? Troll serendipity?  
AA: w0uldnt that be nice?  
AA: s0l c0uldnt find anything bad ab0ut him, n0thing t0 be w0rried ab0ut 0n that fr0nt  
AA: but he’s apparently the singer 0f a band, here ill link y0u a s0ng i f0und 0n grubtube  
AA: tww://grubtube.com/watch?v=8008132  
AC: :33 DAT URL  
AA: IKR 0u0  
AC: :33 Woah this is badass, his voice  
AA: th0se inhuman gr0wls  
AC: :33 He really is 6’8” isn’t he  
AA: l00ks like it d0esnt it, th0ugh s0l said he wasnt lying ab0ut anything 0n his pr0file, s0l even l00ked up his p0rn search hist0ry and it was filled with l0wbl00d hem0caste play  
AC: :33 Can Tavros handle this? Do you hear some of these lyrics? I think I’m going to have to show this to Equius and see how fast he develops a crush on the lead singer  
AA: y0u w0uld be that mean t0 y0ur m0irail?  
AC: :33 That snobby little boy needs to loosen up a bit, he’s always feeling a bit “b100”  
AA: haha well s0l g0t black f0r him real fast  
AC: :33 Really? My shipping wall can’t handle all these changes recently  
AA: 0kay s0, f0r n0w, lets d0 n0thing and see what happens  
AC: :33 Aradia  
AC: :33 What if Gamzee figures out this is Tavros before Tavros figures out this is Gamzee?  
AA: wh0 kn0ws, i think we have t0 risk it  
AA: ill talk t0 y0u later nep, I have a date with s0l and I need t0 take a l0ng abluti0n first  
AC: :33 Alright girl, have fun on your date! ;33 TTYL  
AA: TTYL 0u0

apocalypseArisen (AA) has ceased trolling arsenicCatnip (AC)

==> Nepeta: Make your Meowrail flustered!

_Nepeta thinks about what she’s about to do. Is it wrong? Probably. Yet Equius hasn’t been himself in a long time. Not that he was ever a cheery troll. Lately his gloom has reached new depths. Nepeta thinks it’s the fact that he has currently no prospects for a red or black mate. Just like Aradia has done with Tavros, Nepeta is trying her hardest to get Equius to perk up and meet new trolls._

arsenicCatnip (AC) began trolling centaursTesticle (CT)

AC: :33 *ac saunters into Equius’ room, looking particularly sly before suddenly jumping on him in a tacklepounce!* Hey Equius are you busy?  
CT: D --> If I’m e%actly honest, no.  
AC: :33 You didn’t RP  
CT: D --> I’m feeling e%tremely b100 today.   
AC: :33 I have something for you to watch that might lift your spirits.  
AC: tww://grubtube.com/watch?v=8008132  
AC: :33 I thought you might like the lead singer of this band.   
AC: :33 Also, remember how I said you should join Fetishpail with me?   
CT: D --> Nepeta, I’m already a member of Beastmeet. Don’t you think that site is more appropriate for me? Fetishpail is dubious. They let lowbloods in with highbloods. It’s e%ceedingly low class.  
CT: D --> This music is terrible, udderly horrendous. Disgusting. Completely uncivilized.  
AC: :33 Aw, you don’t like the lead singer?  
CT: D --> I’m not sure, Nepeta. He’s wearing a full body suit and a mask. He does look awfully STRONG though doesn’t he?

arsenicCatnip (AC) is sending centaursTesticle (CT) files:

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon-1.gru Destroyer_the_Phenomenon-2.gru Destroyer_the_Phenomenon-3.gru

CT: D --> Nepeta, what is this?  
AC: :33 The lead singer of this band’s nudes.  
CT: D --> Nepeta, why do you have such 100d material?  
AC: :33 It’s a secret, just accept, and then savor it. Never tell me I didn’t do you any favors.  
CT: D --> …  
CT: D --> Oh my.   
CT: D --> Oh my sweet sweet moirail. Is there… more?  
AC: :33 There might be, if you join Fetishpail.  
CT: D --> I guess I can be moved to make an e%eption to my standards at this moment to join that site.  
AC: :33 :33  
CT: D --> To think that behind that hideous mask and demonic screaming voice lies such e%quisitely perfect b100d and such an e%traordinarily STRONG physique.  
AC: :33 You mean he’s hung like a hoofbeast right?  
CT: D --> Nepeta!  
AC: :33 You know it, and I know it.   
CT: D --> Nepeta, you aren’t, pursuing relations with this individual, right?  
AC: :33 Nope, not at all. Just passing on some information I stumbled onto back ofur to you because you’re the best meowrail ever. :33  
CT: D --> I’m… grateful. Thank you Nepeta.  
AC: :33 Of course! Only the best for my STRONG furrend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've made any mistakes let me know. I wrote this awhile ago without quirks and I'm adding them in now and things get a little dodgy trying to do all that at once. X3


	8. Tavros: RP P2B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RP P2B?

==> Tavros: RP P2B with Dest

Fetishpail: Chat with Destroyer_the_Phenomenon

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: The scene is dark, walls so close and thick with black you can barely see, but you can hear just fine. A sound echoes from far ahead of you. It sounds like guttural screaming. 

WingedIncubus: *moves forward, nervously feeling the walls with his hands. He pauses so often to listen to the sound in front of him, his wings twitch from being cramped in such a tiny space*

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: As you get closer, you notice that some of the sounds coming from the room are wet, and every so often, they punctuated with sick bouts of laughter. There is no light at the end of this passage. You cannot tell visually when you reach the room at the end, except for the way the sound changes.

WingedIncubus: *reaches forward and almost falls, his hands coming into contact with empty space* Hello? Is someone there? Are you okay? *he cries out with trepidation, listening close for a response*

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: *with eyes that have gotten used to seeing in pitch black, he eyes his intruder carefully. The one thought in his mind is; will this person even be able to put up a fight before they die? He seethes and tenses before letting out a low raspy growl*

WingedIncubus: *summons up all the courage in his heart to continue walking forward, his arms out, his eyes squinting to search for anything* Hey there, *he tries, his voice quiet* Maybe you just, need a hug?

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: *confused but still angry, he begins stalking circles around his new prey, catching his scent - a mutant bronze blood. His heart flutters with excitement. ‘This motherfucker thinks he can just come in here to MY domain and calm my horns?’ A psychotic laughter echoes all around the bronze blood as he slams his club on the ground over and over in sadistic glee* HaHaHaHa HAHAHAHAHA ha HONK

WingedIncubus: *he doesn’t know exactly where his target is or where the ceiling is, but he has one advantage over the rage-filled troll, so he uses it. He lifts off with his wings, floating as high as he can go, wings brushing delicately against the ceiling* Hey listen, I’m not coming down until you agree that you’ll let me calm you down. Okay?

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: NO MOTHERFUCKER. that is where YOU are WRONG. *with an energetic jump, he reaches up with one arm and grabs the foot of the levitating bronze blood and pulls with all his strength downwards*

WingedIncubus: *gasps as his foot is captured and lets out a shriek as he’s thrown downwards fast enough to make his head spin. He lands hard on the ground, the sudden collision knocking the air out of his lungs, he wheezes and reaches wildly with his arms, his head woozy. His immediate concern is for the safety of his wings so he reaches back and checks them*

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: *discards the club in his other hand, throwing it with all his strength, the sound of it hits the far wall in a thump before it falls to the floor. He straddles his target, feeling around his small chest, neck, and face with noticeably sticky hands. For this one, he’d prefer to use only his bare hands to dispatch him. Just the thought rips another shrill laugh out of his throat* hAhAhA HAHAHA you are going to DIE

WingedIncubus: *tries desperately to grab at the hands of his attacker, but they slide off, covered in some sort of goo which smells coppery like blood, his heart aches.* Hey *he calls out, using a much softer voice this time, as gently as he can bear* Heyyyy shhhhhhhh *he can only reach the hands of the other troll so he pets them, ignoring the tacky drying substance that covers their surface*

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: *ears perk up at the soothing sound coming from the supine troll, momentarily he hesitates, shivers running up his arms as the other begins stroking his hands and wrists with soft tapping motions, he growls a warning low in his throat* gRrRrRrrrRRRRR

WingedIncubus: *takes his opportunity in the larger troll’s hesitation and pushes with all his effort until the other’s hands slide off of him, aided by the semi-slick substance on them. He sits up, chest flush with the raging troll and feels for his attacker's face and neck, papping as light as possible as he whispers in his ear* Shhhhh shooooshhhhh shshsh

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: *purrs behind clenched teeth, his surprise in the actions of the other troll momentarily making him forget his rage. Though it is soothing, this angry feeling persists, he can’t seem to shake it even as he is placated. He opens his mouth and lets out a long howl* HOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOooooOOOONK

WingedIncubus: *furrows his brow as he paps, noticing the troll can’t be entirely countered using normal shooshpapping, poor thing. He wraps his left arm around the other troll and slides closer, their hips meeting. He puts his mouth on the raging troll’s right ear and licks, still tapping rhythmically on his neck. He grinds his hips repeatedly into the larger troll, his thick bronze bulge emerging in response to the stimuli*

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: *snarls but allows these actions. The warmth from the bronze blood is startling, especially against his nook. He leans into the papping, gripping with his long claws at the hips of the other troll. In his emotional state, he can't help but sink his claws into the soft hot flesh a little and grind his teeth, loud chirping coming from his throat.*

WingedIncubus: *reaches with his left hand to massage at the front of the other troll’s nook.* Shooooooshhhhhhhh sksksksk shhh *nibbles at the neck of the angry troll where he had been papping and digs his much shorter right claws into the other’s arm, a little payback for the damage to his hips, then his paps come in hard and then gentle bursts, some of them edge on being stinging slaps*

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: *groans as his bulge begins to leave its sheath, he eagerly brings his hips to meet the smaller troll’s. He searches with his face for the neck of the smaller troll, accidentally clacking their horns together and sending a rough uncomfortable vibration into his skull. He lets loose another angry cry, pulling his hands away in frustration* GRRRRRRRRRRRrRRRRrRRRRrRrRrrr

WingedIncubus: ((realistic, my horns are flipping huge)) 

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: ((Fuck yes I love big horns - Do you want to stop here for now? It's pretty late. I'm in a band and we have practice all day tomorrow.))

WingedIncubus: ((Oh, yeah sure we can stop here, that's fine. Hit me up again when you want to continue.))

Destroyer_the_Phenomenon: ((I will. Honk))

WingedIncubus: ((Ttyl))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take this further but Destroyer_the_Phenomenon *cough*GAMZEE*cough* has a very busy real life. Plus, have you ever tried to RP with anyone on a site like this? It always gets cut short. 
> 
> If I need to fix anything let me know. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> If you find an error or you want me to tag something, let me know and I'll fix it/tag it.


End file.
